


Somehow

by valderys



Category: Spivs, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Community: bdotp, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high Goat gets from his own product can be good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bdotp's first drabblefest in 2004.

Goat giggles. The light should be dim, too dim to see anything really, and that's the way he likes it, but the open door has cast brilliant rainbows of colour onto the cracked linoleum, and it's funny. Somehow.

Shadow. It falls across his rainbows and he looks up to see the boy who's cast it. Blond. Blond and skinny. That's funny too. Hysterical. And Goat creases up in laughter before lunging to his feet to stand there swaying. The boy flinches. He's framed in the doorway, looking younger than most of Goat's clients. Most but not all.

"My name is Jamie, good afternoon, how are you, I'm fine, thanks very much."

He has pretty ribbons and lines of colour in his hair. Goat reaches to catch them and the boy jerks under his hands. He hovers, a creature about to run, and Goat blinks. It's too strange.

He's not a client. No need here for a way to bend reality. Goat reaches for the pretty lights again but the boy breaks and runs. Goat lets him go. The door bangs to, leaving him in dimness. It's the way he likes it, but somehow it isn't funny now. Not any more.


End file.
